Secrets
by charmed1818
Summary: Sara and Catherine have a secret. What could it be? AN: Is not femslash!Read and review!


This little fic just popped into my head. It might be a little OOC, but I'll try and make it as normal as possible. Please read and review! Oh and I don't own anything except for my Snickers ice cream!

Secrets 

Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows of the Las Vegas Crime Lab had become pretty good friends. Of course nobody at work really noticed though. Sometimes after a hard case the two women would meet up for drinks or one of their favorite activities. It was actually Lindsey's idea about this. It all started after one long, tiring case. Everyone had the next day off since they worked so hard on it.

"Hey Sara," Catherine called to Sara.

"Yeah," Sara called back while getting her jacket out of her locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow since we have it off?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Sure, that sounds great. I haven't seen Lindsey in a while," Sara confirmed.

"Good. Lindsey has been bothering me to ask you to come over too," Catherine said with a smile.

Sara laughed, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. How does noon sound?"

"That sounds great. See you later!" Catherine yelled over her shoulder as she was leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

Catherine was in the kitchen making lunch for the three of them when she heard a knock on the door.

"Lindsey! Can you get that?" Catherine half asked half demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm going!" Lindsey yelled back. Lindsey opened the door to see Sara standing there in a tank top and jeans.

"Hey Sara!" Lindsey yelled before almost attacking Sara in a bear hug.

"It's great to see you too kiddo!" Sara said hugging her back

"Come on, let's go get some lunch! Mom made sandwiches!" Lindsey said dragging Sara to the table.

"Cath, you didn't have to make anything. We could've just ordered pizza," Sara told her.

"I figured you both could use something healthy for once," Catherine said with a serious face, but it broke into a smile after about 5 seconds.

"I do not eat that terrible!" Sara pouted.

"You may be a vegetarian, but I still see you with your junk food," Catherine told her smugly.

"I eat apples and stuff," Sara tried to defend herself.

"When?" Catherine asked.

"Before I go to work every day," Sara lied.

"Yeah, sure," Catherine said totally not believing her.

They all sat down and ate their lunch. Throughout the whole lunch there was talking and laughing. After lunch Lindsey had an idea.

"I'll be right back," Lindsey said before running off to her room.

She went to her room and opened her closet, and got out her favorite game. Lindsey quickly went downstairs and went into the living room and started setting the game up. Once she was done she went back into the kitchen to find Sara and her mom talking about some subject she couldn't care less about.

"Hey you guys, let's go into the living room. I have something we can do," Lindsey said excitedly.

"Okay, but I better not break a hip from it," Sara joked.

"Sara! You're not THAT old!" Lindsey told her.

"Thanks, I think," Sara said a little confused.

Once they got into the living room they saw a Dance Dance Revolution mat on the floor and the TV screen all ready to go.

"What is that," Catherine asked looking dreadfully at the colorful mat.

"Mom! You should know because you bought it for me! It's Dance Dance Revolution!" Lindsey said a little annoyed.

"Really? When?" Catherine pestered.

"Like a year ago! I mean seriously you haven't seen me using it before?" Lindsey asked getting very annoyed.

Sara feeling the tension decided to intervene, "Why don't we just play?"

This made Lindsey immediately cheer up, "Okay! Do we want to play just the single version or a person on the mat and a person on the controller?"

"I think we should play just the single version. It sounds more fun," Sara said.

"Okay the point is when the arrows come on the screen you have to hit the arrow on the mat when it gets into position. Now did that make any sense or am I just making a fool out of myself trying to explain?" Lindsey asked.

"I got it," Sara and Catherine said at the same time.

"Okay good. So, who wants to go first?" Lindsey asked.

"Why don't you go first since you're the most experienced. That way me and Sara can understand how it works a little better," Catherine suggested.

"Okay I'll go, but either way I'm still going to beat you both very badly!" Lindsey said jokingly.

"We'll see about that," Sara smirked.

Lindsey quickly picked her song and set it on light mode. When Sara and Catherine were watching her they were both thinking the same thing- how the hell am I supposed to do that? When Lindsey finished she didn't do as well as she thought she would, but it still pretty good considering she got a B.

"So who wants to go next, and try to beat my amazing score?" Lindsey asked a little too cocky.

"I guess I will just so I can get this over with," Catherine said sounding a little nervous.

"Good luck Cath!" Sara said smiling the whole time.

Catherine found a good song and then set hers on beginner. To sat that Catherine made a fool out of herself was an understatement. She only fell once though, but she got up quickly enough so it didn't ruin her score too badly. At the end of her turn she ended up with a C.

"Well mom you didn't do too bad, but you still didn't beat me," Lindsey said smiling since she was still happy about seeing her mom fall..

"Yeah, sure. Well I guess it's your turn now Sara," Catherine said hoping Sara made just as big of a fool out of herself as she did.

Sara got her song set up and she actually decided to set her song to light. Surprising everyone she actually did awesome! Her final score turned out to be an A, which can be really hard to get.

"Oh my gosh! You are like the queen of DDR Sara!" Lindsey screamed with joy.

"Wow! I guess I did do pretty good!" Sara said happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since then they three of them would play. Of course none of them were ever able to beat Sara, but they sure tried! If they didn't have a case that tired then out, they would meet every Saturday and have lunch and play Dance Dance Revolution. This gave all of them a chance to hang out together and just have fun!

* * *

Alright I hoped everyone enjoyed my little story! Probably not the best ending, but y'all get over it! Review!

**Olivia**


End file.
